


Just A Lil' Bit

by AxleaBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Relationship, Hurried Sex, Implied Slash, Inspired by Music, Little Dialogue, M/M, Musicians, Originally Fanfiction, Romance, Tattoos, Wall Sex, fast fic, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxleaBee/pseuds/AxleaBee
Summary: Let me take a hit of it. Give me just a lil' bit.





	

Hurried hands parted clothing as busy mouths opened, tongues clashing in a war for dominance; pianist’s fingers met heated, tattooed pale flesh. A moan burst the atmospheric bubble of panting breath and quick gasps. 

Jeans were discarded and thrown haphazardly into the room at large. A loud crack as a tube was snapped open and a cold, slick finger breached, drawing a gasp. Another moan as that finger was joined by its brothers in quick succession, scissoring and stretching rapidly before retreating. 

A whine of loss followed before a delectable whimper as they were replaced with something larger, thicker, warmer. A quieter moan, this time from another’s voice. Humidity rose in the room with the more vocal bubble as it filled with grunts and moans, separated by quick, messy kisses. 

Hissed curses now joined the mix as a familiar feeling crept up on both. Mouths met again in a violent clash as fingers encircled heated flesh and began stroking and tugging. Names left bruised lips in shouts as together bodies stiffened and climaxed. 

Soft kisses were pressed on tender red lips, lungs regained lost air, bodies calmed and separated, disposing and wiped clean of evidence before redressing, trembling but sated digits re-buttoning what they had earlier wrenched open. 

Lips met once more in a gentle embrace before hands grasped dressing room door handles and feet stepped out, walking in the same direction. Eyes met those of their curious friends as they called  
“We’ve been looking all over for you!”


End file.
